Transformers Prime: The Last Prophecy
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: Cybertron has been restored but the story isn't over! Meet P306. She is a young femme trying to find her place in the world. But in a mysterious encounter and the discovery of a strange tablet, her whole perspective on life is turned upside down, and all of Cybertron is effected by the mysterious 'Last Prophecy' This is my first story so give me a BREAK!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"When the dawn of the new age arises a youngling shall be sparked. She shall be born with a destiny so great that it will change Cybertron and life as we know it pushing us into a new era. She shall hold the power to see Cybertron's past present and future, and hold the most purest of sparks. She shall be the new-" A mech with yellow racing

stripes painted on his blue armour read. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, because the rest is unreadable. I can only assume it means trouble." Another said, himself covered in a red-orange and white medical paint design. "But if it means trouble, then we must prevent anyone who could use this to their advantage from finding out."

"You don't mean…"

"I do Smokescreen"

"But-" Smokescreen did not get to finish his sentence, because there was a loud explosion, and the two mechs were knocked backwards.

"So it's true, that means that things could be looking up for us."

"Starscream, I knew you would come." The second mech said.

"Of course, Ratchet, why else." Starscream said with a sneer.

"I won't let you use this prophecy to your advantage." Ratchet said firmly.

"Wanna bet?" And with that, Starscream blasted the place, burying Ratchet and Smokescreen alive.

"Nothing can stop me now." Starscream laughed, leaving the two to rust.

Meanwhile, a joor (hour) after dawn, in an alleyway in Iacon…

A bright rose pink femme was running. In her arms, was a joor old sparkling. Blaster-shots whizzed past the femme, one nicking her right calf. She cried out and stumbled, falling flat on her faceplate. Five dark frames loomed over her, and the femme curled around the sparkling, protecting it. The mechs started kicking and shooting at her, until she stopped moving all together. The sparkling wailed when it's carrier offlined. One of the mechs stepped forward, and yanked the dead frame off the now high pitched wailing sparkling. The mech suddenly back pedalled, not believing what he saw. The others wheeled back as well. The colour scheme, the helm. All of it. Regaining his posture, he sneered and reached forward, ready to snatch up the sparkling, only for something to ram into him. He went flying across the alley, and his back rammed into a wall. He groaned as he sat up. When he look at his companions, he realized that they were frozen in shock, he followed their optics towards a bright white light. The light took shape of a very tall and broad mech. He couldn't make the new bot's shape out properly. The glowing mech bent down and scooped up the sparkling. The sparkling instantly stopped wailing, and snuggled closer to the mysterious mech. Light engulfed him and the sparkling, and with a flash of bright light, they were gone.

 **Hey guys** **sorry that this first part was so short but it is the prologue. Update coming soon! I do not own transformers, I only own my OC's. This disclaimer is meant to cover the story. I also own the plot and the 'Last Prophecy'.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who am I?

14 Vorns (years) later…

"Why can't I join." A young femme sighed.

The elite guard was requesting new members, and all the young mechs were entering. No femmes were allowed in, and everyone was fine with it. All, except young P306. She was a young femme, with a very unique look. Her calves and feet were a dark blue, her torso and thighs silvery-white, and her chest and arms were a crimson red. Her servos were small, flat, and black. Her helm looked like it had a dark blue helmet on with three antenna sticking strait up, one above each audio receptor and a taller one on her forehelm. She also had a blue with pink highlighted ponytail that went to just below her shoulder pads from the top back park of her helm. It was made of many super thin but strong wires that acted like real hair. Her arms and legs had a light pink rose coloured stripe running down. On her arms it ran from the top of her shoulder pads to the tips of her knuckles. On her legs it ran from her hip joints down to her ankle joints. She also had optics the colour of pure Energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots. Most robots had a darker shade of blue, or yellow, or green, or sometimes red coloured optics. She had a very light pink colour around the rim of both optics practically unnoticed unless you look very closely at them. She was the only one with that colour scheme. Her dream was to join the elite guard. But the rules said that femmes are to work in record halls, some schools, shops and hospitals, not fight, so she was not allowed to. Her designation was Plasmatic Three Zero Six, but everyone called her P306. She was stuck with it because until a higher ranked Cybertronian like a teacher or general gave her a proper name, so she was stuck with her protoform number. Most femmes never got a proper name, and were stuck with their protoform number. This is because there are few femmes in existence. Put in simple terms, 3 out of 10 of all Cybertronians were femme.

"If only I could join." She sighed again, looking at the electronic board. Everybot in her school group was entering, and she felt left out. Sighing, she turned and kept walking. A vehicle whizzed past and stopped. It then transformed into a mech. She sighed again. Almost all the bots in her group could transform into vehicles. Their group leader, a mech named Sentenal said that femmes should walk and not drive. She tried to argue by using Arcee, the last femme warrior as an example, but lost, due to the fact that it was because the Autobots needed all the bots they could get, Arcee and the other femme bots were an exception. She kept walking, and soon reached the school grounds, where her school group and other school groups, lived, learned, and growed. As she walked through the gate, she heard somebot call her name.

"P306! P306!"

She turned and saw her brother, Plasmatic Three Zero Five, P305 for short, run up to her. He wasn't actually her brother, but the connection between them was unbreakable. When she had first gotten teased, he had stood up for her and helped her. He was silver coloured, with purple stripes similar to hers on his arms and legs. His helm was shaped bucket like. He was older than her to, because he was sparked ten Cycles (days) before her. She never knew her family. But it didn't phase her. She, along with other mechs and femmes, had been taken away from her creators at birth, and sent to school. She considered him family though.

"P306, you won't believed what just happened." P305 gasped as her rushed up to her.

"What is it it this time?" She sighed, remembering the last time he said that, and it turned out to be a joke. She had been covered in tie dye for Cycles. She had been ticked at him for 4 Orns (months) afterward.

"I got into the elite guard try outs!"

" **WHAT?!** " P306 all but shouted.

"I know! I could not believe it myself but when I looked at the electronic board I saw my number! Isn't it great?"

"I guess." She sighed.

"What's the matter. Aren't you proud of me?"

"I am, it's just that I hoped to be beside you in the elite guard."

"But you know that femmes are not allowed in." He stated.

"I know I know. Well, good luck then." P306 then turned and walked away, very upset.

"Wait! P306!" P305 shouted. But she just kept walking. Inside her quarters, she sat on her metal berth with a tablet. She began to read.

One Cycle later, P306 was coming back from her classes and spotted something that made her Spark jump. On an ad screen, in big, bold Cybertronian writing, was a request for femme elite guard soldiers. She got very excited, and ran off to find her brother.

"No way! You're kidding, right?" P305 exclaimed when she told him about it.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She said sarcastically. "No. Look, this is my chance to join the elite guard and I'm not giving it up."

"But-"

"But nothing! P305, you above everyone else knows how much this means to me. Why are you suddenly giving up on me?"

"Well, it's just that, well, I don't want you to get hurt. And besides, you haven't finished your studies yet."

"Well, 'Smart Aft', I will go and nothing will stop me." She stormed off, leaving her brother with a stunned look on his face plate.

•••

"Wadda ya mean, I can't join!" She shouted. She'd asked Sentenal about the ad screen and if she could go.

"I mean that you must finish your studies first, then you can go." Sentenal said firmily. "No buts."

"But it will take Vorns to finish, and by then it would be to late." She argued.

"I said **NO BUTS**. Now, we need some more tablets for the school library, so I want you to go and get some. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She agreed with a sigh. She then walked off to get the tablets. Because she did not have a vehicle mode, it took a Joor to get to where they sell tablets. When she got there, she was exhausted. She stopped to rest for a couple nano clicks (seconds), then walked towards the service counter.

"How may I help you?" A friendly femme asked.

"I need some tablets for my schoolmates. Do you have any in stock, uh," she looked at the tag. It said 'A673'. "A673?"

"No, sorry. But we do have some nice-" she stopped because she had a call coming in on the video screen.

"Just a nano'. Hello."

P306 turned away, and started walking around the store. She saw telescreens, telecoms, vidcoms, comlincs, and other items. Sighing, she left. Suddenly, she stopped mid-step. In front of her, just a few pedes (feet) away, was Arcee. She could not believe her optics. There, right in front of her, was the legendary femme warrior, Arcee herself. Arcee was talking to a black robot with a yellow paint design. She recognized the robot from her history class. It was Bumblebee, one of Cybertron's top warriors. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the paparazzi bots were all over Arcee and Bummblebee. The paparazzi bots started asking questions and taking pictures. She turned, only to have a bright light flash in her face.

"WHAT THE-!" She yelled as she fell backwards onto her aft.

" **HEY!** What was that for?!" She shouted.

"Oops, wrong bot. Sorry."

"Now I have a right to give you a piece of my processor. How in the heck of the world would get you to think I'm somebot else?" She shouted.

"Look-look, it's just, well, that you look like someone I-I read about who was very im-important." The mech stammered. He was much taller than her. She only just came up past his waist. He was a white mech with red and blue stripes. He also had jet wings on his back. He was most likely a seeker from Vos.

"Hey, I'm sorry to. It's just that I'm a little upset." She apologized.

"It's no problem. By the way, I'm Skyfire. What's your name?"

"I, I don't have one yet." She confessed.

"Then what's your protoform number?"

"P306."

"Well, P306, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Bye." He dashed off towards Arcee and Bumblebee. By then they were trying to get away from the paparazzi. They managed to escape, and transformed into these strange looking vehicles. Arcee transformed into a two wheel vehicle, and Bummblebee transformed into a square four wheel vehicle. She thought it was strange, but the even stranger thing was that she was mistaken for somebot important. She decided to call Sentenal and tell him about the tablets, then figure out why she looked like somebot important. She easily found a vidcom and called Sentenal.

"Who is it?" Sentenal asked once the vidcom got through.

"Hello, Sentenal sir. I, I couldn't, I mean, they, they did not have any tablets in stock." She stammered.

" **WHAT?!** " He shouted. She flinched. "I'm sorry sir, they just didn't have any."

"Well then, I guess that you're going to be out there for a while. You will not come back until you have found some tablets. **UNDERSTOOD**?"

"Yes sir." She hung up, and sat down on a bench a few pedes away from the vidcom, and started thinking. She thought that she could use this time to figure out why she looked like somebot she had never heard of. Then, it dawned on her. Maybe they have a record of who it was in the Iacon hall of records. It was like a library, only, you couldn't take tablets out. Since it was not far from her current position, she ran as fast as she could. When she got there, she entered. Inside, there was dozens of computers and millions of shelves. She chose a computer away from everybot else, and typed into the search section, 'Greatest warriors in Cybertronian history' then clicked 'Search'. As she was scrolling through the results, she spotted a tablet with the title 'Greatest Cybertronian warriors.'

"Perfect." She said. She walked over to the selves, since the hall was new and they hadn't labeled anything yet. So she looked through all the shelves. Finally, after what felt like Joors of searching, she found it. It was in a dusty old corner of an old shelf.

"ICK!" She cried when she got some dust in her optics. After a bit her optics adjusted and her sight cleared.

"That's better." She said, relived. She then found a table away from the others.

"Now then, let's take a look." She said, activating it. A screen appeared in front of her, and showed the different chapters of the warriors in each time period. She decided to start at the beginning. Three Joors later, she found a section different from the others. It was titled 'Earth'.

"Earth. I heard that name somewhere. I'd better keep reading." She said to herself. After a couple of clicks, she found a section labeled, 'Classified'. She tried to access it, but it would not let her in.

"Hmm. This is odd. Why would they put a section here labeled classified. I wonder…" she pull out her mobile laptop and plugged it in. She then started hacking the system and one by one, all of the firewalls crumbled until she was in.

"Yes." She said quietly, and started to read.

"Vorns ago, on a planet called 'Earth', millions of intelligent organic creatures who called themselves humans, lived without knowing about us or our war. Then, when a small team of heroic Autobots arrived, the final chapter in the war for Cybertron began. There were eight of them stationed there to protect the planet from the Decepticons. These Autobots were thought of as the last survivors of all fighting Autobots. Each chapter talks about each one, including the five main human allies."

P306 thought it was interesting, especially that the planet had never been mentioned properly. They had been told that the final chapter had been on CYBERTRON, not this 'Earth'. She decided to read about the one Autobot she had never heard of, Optimus Prime. She touched it, and a whole file opened up. It said,

'Optimus Prime was the leader of the last surviving Autobots. He was the leader of all the Autobots. He is described to have a red chassi and arms. His legs and pedes were dark blue, his torso and thighs white, and his servos were small, flat, and black. His helm looked like it had a blue helmet on with three rods sticking strait up, one on the left and right side and a taller one in front. He is also said to have carried the legendary Matrix of Leadership, thus being.'

"No way! NO WAY! I do look like somebot important. I look like the greatest leader of the Autobots, not to mention a Prime. This has to be a joke." She freaked out quietly. "This isn't possible."

But it wasn't a joke. As she read more and more about him, she learned that she had the same characteristics, thought process, and the devotion for every Cybertronian to be treated as an equal. And had good decoding and hacking skills. She was puzzled. Why would she have the exact same look, characteristics, devotion, and skills. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned off the tablet and turned around.

"Is everything okay here young one?" A librarian/archivist asked.

"Oh. Ah, yes everything is fine." P306 replied while averting her optics.

"Okay then young one. Take care." The librarian said as she walked off. P306 let out a sigh of relief, then turned back to the tablet. A few nano clicks later, the building started to shake violently. Tablets were falling off shelves and everybot was running for cover. Still cluching the tablet, she ran outside to see what was happening. What she saw next scarred her for life. The entire city was under attack. By the Decepticon leader, Starscream!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attacks and Surprises

The city was in full panic. Enforcers were evacuating bots to shelters under Iacon. P306 was about to join them when she heard a voice.

"Help me… please… somebot help me!"

"I'm coming!" P306 called. "Where are you?"

"Over… here." The voice called out even weaker. She pinpointed the position of the voice and followed it to a pile of rubble. She then saw the bot calling her. It was her school group bully, Hardhelm. He was a full green mech with a helm as hard as a Cybertronian Elite Guard shield. Hence the name. He always was helm butting her whenever he could, literally, and Sentenal had never tried to stop it. She had to develop a hard shell against him or she would seem weak.

"Hardhelm, are you okay?" P306 asked him.

"No. I… I think my legs are damaged. They hurt so bad!" He cried, without the usual pride in his voice.

"Easy now, I'm gonna get you outta here." She replied. Though she disliked Hardhelm, she knew that she had to help him. She looked around, but everybot was to busy evacuating or holding off the Cons. She quickly placed the tablet in the subspace in her back that also held her laptop. She then tried to lift the beam that had Hardhelm legs pinned down. She grunted with effort, trying to lift it off of him.

"You seriously think you can lift that beam off of me?" Hardhelm asked mockingly.

"Yes, I believe I can." She replied with another grunt of effort.

"Ha! Like I'll believe that. **Ouch!** " He cried, when a piece of rubble hit his helm. "Careful!"

"Sorry!" She gasped painfully.

"Are you, ah, okay?" He asked cautiously. P306 was straining her circuits to the maximum, and to Hardhelms utter surprise, the 2 Cybertronian tonne beam started to lift off of his legs.

"Can you-* _ARG_ *-drag yourself out of-* _AHHH_ *-there?" She asked painfully.

"I-I think so!" Hardhelm said as he started to crawl away from the rubble. Once he was clear, she threw the beam back into the pile of rubble.

"Thanks P3-" Hardhelm started to say, when she collapsed on to the ground.

"P306!" He cried out. " **P306!** Somebot! Anybot! Help! **HELP!** " Somebot heard him, and rushed over. It was Skyfire.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire asked Hardhelm.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "She's the one who needs help." While pointing to P306.

"P306!" Skyfire gasped. As he rushed over to her, she started to get up. As he got closer, she collapsed again.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire gasped as he reached her.

"Skyfire? Is that you?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes. And your gonna make it." He replied worriedly.

"What about Hardhelm?" She asked weakly. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he will be. Thanks to you."

"Good." She replied, as Skyfire helped her up.

"Can you carry him?" She asked, pointing at Hardhelm once she was standing.

"Yes, but what about you?" Skyfire asked.

"I'll be fine. He need more help than me anyway."

"Alright, but you stay close behind me." Skyfire lifted up Hardhelm bridal style and started walking towards the shelter, P306 slowly following behind, limping a little. They soon reached the shelter. Medics then took Hardhelm to sick bay so his legs could be treated. Enforcers guided Skyfire to the shelter. P306 started to follow when suddenly…

"SURPRISE!" Starscream called as he scooped up P306.

"P306!" Skyfire cried. The authorities quickly aimed their weapons at Sarscream.

"Na-ah _ah_." He said, pointing a blaster at her chest.

The enforcers looked at each other and slowly lowered their weapons. Starscream suddenly took off with a jetpack carrying P306.

"He heading towards the sea of rust!" Skyfire yelled as he transformed into his F-22 style jet and took off after him.

•••

"Put me down you overgrown scrap heap!" P306 yelled at Starscream. Starscream ignored her, but the words started to sink in. And the fact she was kicking him real hard with her legs didn't help. Soon they were flying over the sea of rust. Starscream dropped her onto a pile of scrap, transformed, and flew off. Skyfire was soon following close behind. He chased Starscream for kliks (miles), until he realized that Starscream didn't have P306. Giving up the chase, he turned around and flew back towards the middle of the sea of rust. When he arrived, he transformed and started calling her name.

"P306!" He called over and over with no avail. He quickly began to lose hope. Meanwhile, P306 was having a strange dream. She dreamt that she was standing on a ridge, not on Cybertron, but an organic planet. She watched as Cybertronians fought each other, two sides battling against each other, and in the midst of the fighting, she spotted the mech she had read about on the tablet back in the hall of records.

"Optimus," she breathed, and as she watched, he confronted a mech that had driven fear into the sparks of many. _Megatron_ ; the fearsome leader of the Decepticons and a merciless tyrant. As she watched, the two titans clash together, sending sparks flying. They clashed, again and again, neither willing to give up. Suddenly, the ground beneath her gave way, and she fell, down, down, down…

" **P306!** "

She heard someone shout her name. It sounded so distant, yet it sounded like it was coming from right next to her.

" **P306!** " Skyfire called, worried about her. He had touched down near an old, rusted building, were he had seen Starscream transform. He was worried, because she was just a youngling, and to young to join the Allspark.

" **P306!** " He called again. He listened. Nothing.

"Oh, I hope she's ok." He whispered quietly.

P306 heard her name being called again, and managed to open her optics, and saw the sky. At first, she thought that she was dead, but then she felt pain in her right arm. Actually, she felt it all over. She turned her helm painfully to the right, and saw her right arm twisted the wrong way.

" ** _P306!_** " She heard her name being called again. She recognized the voice as Skyfire's, and tried to answer, but nothing came out. She then tried to lift herself up. First, she used her still working left arm to push herself towards her right. She gasped with pain, but kept pushing. Then, she tried to bring her legs underneath her in an attempt to stand up. Instead, she knocked a loose piece of scrap off from the pile it had been resting on behind her, and it hit the ground with a clank. She heard a voice, and then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skyfire spun around. He had heard a crashing sound, the same kind of sound a clashing two pieces of metal together. Almost like…

" ** _P306!_** " Fearing the worst, Skyfire rushed towards the origin of the sound. He was fearing that the sound was that someone was beating her up real bad. He rounded a corner, and saw something that made his spark stop and his tanks plummet. P306 was lying face first on the ground, her right arm twisted the wrong way. He realized that the crashing metal sound he heard was from when she tried to get up, but instead knocked some scrap over and passed out.

" _No._ " He whispered. He rushed over to her and gently turned her on her back and held her tiny upper chassis in his arms, her helm resting on his right elbow joint. He held her that way for what felt like Joors, not wanting to leave her. He couldn't call for help because he couldn't get a signal from his position. He heard a groan. He looked down, and saw her slowly open her optics.

"Sk-Skyf-fire?" Her vocals cracked, most likely damaged. She tried to move, only to falter. She tried again, only for Skyfire to gently stop her.

"Wh-wha…why…" Her vocals suddenly faltered completely. She felt so weak, so tired. She tried to move again, and only managed to twitch her digits. Skyfire's spark sank as he realized how quickly she was weakening. He allowed a single tear to come out. Her vents were slow and painful, and her optics were dimmed. He heard the sound of pedesteps, and looked up. A red-orange and white mech was standing a small distance away. The mech slowly approached the two, watching with cautious aqua blue optics. Skyfire growled warningly at the mech, who stopped. Then, he spoke.

"Are you alright? Do you-" he stopped short, when he caught sight of P306's small but damaged frame.

"By the Allspark!" He gasped. Before Skyfire could react, he came up and knelt down in front of of the pair, and started to examine her small frame. Skyfire was about to push him away, when he caught sight of the Autobot insignia on his chassi. He optics widened a bit in surprise, then asked "Who are you?"

The mech looked up at him, and replied "Ratchet."

Skyfire wheeled back a bit. He knew of the famed Ratchet, but never met him. He watch as Ratchet inspected P306's small frame.

"Hmm. Broken arm. Dented helm. Several broken minor energon veins. Luckily none of the major cracked. Broken armour, damaged vocals…" Ratchet muttered. He raised his servo to his audio receptor and spoke quickly "I need a ground bridge stat!" and quickly ordered Skyfire to carry P306. A swirling green vortex appeared, and Skyfire followed Ratchet though.

They walked into a light orange-brown room filled with medical equipment. Skyfire watched as Ratchet moved around and quickly organized stuff to get ready for something. He quickly realized that the famous Ratchet was preparing to fix this small, weak, and poor youngling in his arms. P306 looked around weak optics. Skyfire watched as a flicker of surprise flash her optics and as her gaze slightly softened. Almost as if she trusted Ratchet. As if she knew him. Said mech quickly turned around and order Skyfire to lay the youngling on the medical berth. He quickly obeyed not wanting to risk the famed Ratchet's wrath as he was known for whacking mechs over the helm with a wrench. Ratchet quickly got to work repairing the youngling. Skyfire stood like a cyberhawk watching over the whole operation. Joors past without one word. Ratchet had already hooked P306 onto an energon IV tube, put her in stasis and had already fixed her damaged arm. He had also fixed her dented helm and had begun to repair several of the minor energon lines. Skyfire couldn't take it anymore. He had to know how P306 was doing. He walked over and tapped on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet suddenly wheeled around and smack Skyfire on the side of the helm with a wrench.

" **Ouch!** What was that for?!" Skyfire half yelped-half asked. Ratchet looked at him angrily, and replied, "Because you aren't suppose to interrupt a medic's work!" Skyfire let out a small sigh.

"Will…will she be ok?" Skyfire asked quietly. Ratchet sighed, and looked at the mech calmly.

"I managed to repair her damaged arm, fixed her voice box and un-dented her helm. I also just finished fixing the minor broken veins. But…" Ratchet trailed off a little, took a deep vent, and locked optics with Skyfire's, and after a few clicks, "But… her protoform was compromised. She might not survive the night." Skyfire almost crashed after hearing those dreaded words. "N-not surv-v-viving the n-night!" He stammered. Ratchet nodded gravely. Skyfire wanted to scream his agony out loud, but held it in. Unfortunately, he could not hold back the tears that started flowing from his optics. Ratchet watched sadly as the mostly white mech cried. He glanced at the femme from the corner of his optics. He could not believe of how much she looked like Optimus. The only difference was the familiar coloured pink stripes on her arms and legs, the ponytail and the fact that she's a femme. He could not help but remember the time Optimus had almost died from Cybonic Plauge. He shook the thought out of his processor and looked at the seeker. He was bawling by then. Ratchet walked over and sat beside the bawling mech and rubbed the seeker's back, calming him down. Once the mech had calmed down, Ratchet stopped rubbing his back.

"What is your designation?" Ratchet finally asked.

Skyfire looked up, his tear stained face plate showing how hard he cried, replied, "Skyfire."

•••

After a joor of crying, Skyfire finally stopped, but kept letting small sobs and sniffles escape him. Ratchet had asked Skyfire for the femmes designation, and was told a number, P306. Ratchet was confused. He asked Skyfire what he meant, and it ended up with Skyfire explaining all about all the younglings lives since they were sparked. Ratchet wad horrified to find out that younglings were being taken from their creators and immediately sent to school. And they were barely a joor old when it happened!

"So, this is all, true?" Ratchet asked, still having trouble comprehending the fact that nobot knew their creators. Skyfire nodded.

"When my family unit landed here 15 Vorns ago, when I was 5, elite guards swarmed and took me away, put me in school, and did Primus knows what with my creators. They striped me of the name I once had that I cannot remember, and I earned the name I have now by taking a picture of the sky 'on fire' and I got a new name."

Ratchet felt sick to his tanks. He couldn't believe it! Those poor souls. Ratchet gritted his denta in frustration and let a small growl slip out. As he clenched his servos, he stole a glance at the young femme, P306, on the med-berth before them. Her vitals, while they were low, the were steady. During the operation, she had slipped into a deep stasis lock, and unless she managed to survive her sensitive protoform being breached, she would offline. Ratchet new from his time as a Chief Medical Officer (CMO) during and even before the war when he was a simple medic, he knew that the chances of surviving a breach in anybot's protoform, no matter how small the breach, the chances of survival are slim to none. Only one Cybertronian had survived, and only because of pure will to return to his family. But P306 had no family, and no proper home or nice adults to go back to. If her will isn't strong enough, she will offline.

A harsh beeping noise interrupted Ratchets thoughts, and his optics snapped over to the spark monitor and the line on it immediately flatlined. Ratchet quickly stood up as his medical programming kicked into high gear. He quickly grabbed a pair of electro-spark shockers, which were designed to restart the spark. He quickly placed them on P306's chest and activated them. Skyfire watched worriedly in the background as Ratchet repeat the process again and again to no avail. The spark monitor staid flatlined. After the twentieth or so attempt, Ratchet stopped, and turned to Skyfire with a sad look on his faceplate. Then Ratchet shook his helm.

"I'm sorry."

 **Don't kill me! If you could kindly take your helm out of your exaust port then you would realize that I would not just kill off my OC before it got to the good part! Sheesh!**


	5. Chapter 4

_The sky was in flame. Mechs and femmes were screaming. Cybertronians were offlining._

 _'No...'_

 _Buildings shuddered as they collapsed, taking innocents with them as they did. The trackways that wound through out the city fell apart in the chaos._

 _'Stop...'_

 _"AUUUUURGH!"_

 _'Not him...'_

 _P305 was held by a Decepticon, energon flowing from various wounds._

 _'Stop...'_

 _Another building came down..._

 _'Stop.'_

 _A sparkling squealed as it was slaughtered..._

 _'Stop!'_

 _A large explosion went off in the distance..._

 **"Enough!"**

 **Hope you enjoy this short bit from chapter four, which is now in the making. Until then!**


End file.
